


you be juliet, and i'll be romeo

by forcevalentine



Series: but you die [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Gay, From Mercutio specifically, Gay, He also just wants a hug, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Part one of four, Tybalt is gay, also the title is from a picture my friend sent me, and on here at all, but he doesn't realize it yet, hE wAs SeVeN, pls be gentle, this is my first writing thing for them, tycutio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcevalentine/pseuds/forcevalentine
Summary: “Do you really think they’ve broken his arm?” Rosaline asks, quietly as to not wake Juliet up, as she turns to face her cousin.“I’m going to marry him one day,” Tybalt says breathlessly, a child’s sense of adoration firm in his eyes as he stares at where the stranger had been previously. His cousin’s question does not register, nor do the words he has spoken.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: but you die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884727
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	you be juliet, and i'll be romeo

He is seven years old and has just come swimming in the river with his cousins. Juliet’s mother, though, refuses to let them come inside for lunch. She says it isn’t right for young children between the ages of five and seven to sit inside all day. So they sit outside on their towels, eating lunch that Juliet’s mother has brought to them.

Juliet has managed to fall asleep, her head in Rosaline’s lap as the older girl plays with her hair. 

Rosaline and Tybalt, though, have taken to talking about everything children seem capable of dreaming of. It is during their peaceful conversation, with the sun warming them enough that Tybalt feels tempted to go back to the river, that they hear the boys from across the road screaming as they normally do.

Tybalt is used to hearing Romeo and Benvolio Montague scream as they play whatever it is they play. Though, having no brothers or male cousins himself he rarely partakes in such boisterous activities. So he watches in a sort of annoyance as Romeo and Benvolio come around from the back of the Montague house with their wooden swords one of their fathers has made for them.

To his surprise though, another boy charges around the front of the house with a wooden sword of his own. Unlike the Montague cousins, this boy doesn’t hold back and fully tackles Benvolio to the ground screaming, “I’ve won!” as he throws his wooden weapon to the side.

Tybalt almost dares to say that he’s impressed with what he sees. It makes him almost want to join in on their game. 

“Mercutio!” It’s Romeo to reveal the stranger’s name, and Tybalt mouths it to himself as though to memorize it so he may never forget. 

“What? Was this not the game?” Mercutio asks, standing up from Benvolio and offering a hand to the smaller Montague.

“I think my arm’s broke,” Benvolio confesseses, grabbing hold of the not-Montague’s hand and allowing him to pull him to his feet. 

Tybalt and Rosaline watch for a moment as the three boys seem genuinely distressed about the smallest of the three’s arm. 

The three disappear into the Montague home after a moment, and the Capulet cousins sit in a form of stunned silence trying to register what they have just seen.

“Do you really think they’ve broken his arm?” Rosaline asks, quietly as to not wake Juliet up, as she turns to face her cousin.

“I’m going to marry him one day,” Tybalt says breathlessly, a child’s sense of adoration firm in his eyes as he stares at where the stranger had been previously. His cousin’s question does not register, nor do the words he has spoken.

“Marry him?” Rosaline exclaims, finding the statement absurd.

“Marry who?” Juliet asks as she sits up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it Jules,” Tybalt replies, finally looking away from where Mercutio had stood only moments before. 

He is seven years old and he feels as though he is madly in love with a boy he has never met. But his cousin is five years old and she cannot contain herself that  
night at dinner as she tells her father about what Tybalt had said earlier in the day before they busied themselves with picking fruit.

Tybalt Capulet is seven years old when his uncle tells him that liking boys is wrong, and earns you an eternity in hell.

When he falls asleep that night, the first of many nightmares of hellfire and brimstone invade his sleep. 

He is seven years old, and cannot find peace even when he is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i've never really written anything for tybalt and mercutio. i also don't have particular actors in mind when writing this. anyway, i've seen some tybalt cosplays on tik tok ( .mythicallrose ) and got really inspired to write this. i also have never really written anything on here before, so please be gentle with critique as i figure out formatting and stuff. thanks for reading i guess <3


End file.
